Chemical analysis apparatus, particularly of the type using combustion apparatus, such as for example oxy-hydrogen combustion apparatus, are frequently used to determine the presence of organic substances, metals, and the like, within substances which may be in various states, for example gases. The substances are combusted or otherwise treated and then processed and conducted to a distillation receiver or recipient which may, for example, be a flask which also may be subjected to external cooling, or other conditioning.
Apparatus of this type is well known and commercially available, and described, for example, in British Pat. No. 1,098,407; German Pat. No. 1,498,722, and German Pat. No. 1,032,000. It is manufactured by the assignee of the present application and described in literature prospectus materials Q-E1/111 and Q-E2/111. The apparatus described in German Pat. No. 1,498,722 is directed to a continuously operating detonating gas, or oxy-hydrogen gas combustion apparatus to permit rapid serial analysis of substances for organic elementary analysis.
Some substances which are to be determined leave residual traces in the vessels of the analysis apparatus and, specifically, may collect in the distillation receiver or recipient where their presence may lead to erroneous determination of substances subsequently supplied to the analysis apparatus.